Same mistakes
Letra y traducción Circles, we going in circles ------- En círculos, caminamos en círculos Dizzy is all it makes us ------- Marearnos es lo único que conseguimos We know every takes us we’ve been before ------- Sabemos donde esto nos lleva, hemos estado antes ahí Closer, maybe looking closer -------Más cerca, quizás mirando más de cerca There’s more to discover ------- Hay más por descubrir Find that what went wrong without blaming each other ------- Encontramos el error sin culparnos Think that we got more time ------- Pienso que tenemos más tiempo One more falling behind ------- Para más caídas Gotta make up my mind ------- Tengo que decirte Or else we’ll play, play, play all the same old games ------- O sinó jugaremos, jugaremos, a los mismos antiguos juegos And we wait, wait, wait for the interchange ------- Y esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, al final para cambiar And we take, take, take it for granted ------- Y tomamos, tomamos, tomamos, por seguro That will be the same ------- Que va a ser lo mismo But we’re making all the same mistakes ------- Pero estamos cometiendo los mismo errores I wake up, we both knew to wake up ------- Despertar, los dos necesitamos despertar Maybe if we face up to this ------- Tal vez si nos enfrentamos a esto We can make it through this ------- Podríamos superarlo Closer, maybe we’ll be closer ------- Más cerca, quizás estemos más cerca Stronger than we were before ------- Más fuertes de lo que éramos antes It made this something more, yeah ------- Haríamos de esto algo más, yeah Think that we got more time ------- Pienso que tenemos más tiempo One more falling behind ------- Para más caídas Gotta make up my mind ------- Tengo que decirte Or else we’ll play, play, play all the same old games ------- O sinó jugaremos, jugaremos, a los mismos antiguos juegos And we wait, wait, wait for the interchange ------- Y esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, al final para cambiar And we take, take, take it for granted ------- Y tomamos, tomamos, tomamos, por seguro That will be the same ------- Que va a ser lo mismo But we’re making all the same mistakes ------- Pero estamos cometiendo los mismo errores Yeah, yeah, that’s what crazy is ------- Yeah, yeah, así de loco es When it’s broken, you say there’s nothing to fix ------- Cuando estamos rotos, dices que no hay nada que arreglar And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay ------- Y tú ruegas, ruegas, ruegas porque todo esté bien Why you’re making all the same mistakes ------- Por qué tú estás cometiendo los mismos errores Don’t look back ------- No miraremos atrás But if we don’t look back ------- Aunque si no miramos atrás We’re only running babe ------- Solo estaríamos huyendo cariño Out of me, cause ain’t this ------- Fuera de mí, no quiero esto Same mistakes again ------- Los mismos errores otra vez So we play, play, play all the same old games -------Así que jugamos, jugamos, jugamos a los mismos juegos antiguos And we wait, wait, wait for the interchange ------- Y esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, al final para cambiar And we take, take, take it for granted ------- Y tomamos, tomamos, tomamos, por seguro That will be the same ------- Que va a ser lo mismo But we’re making all the same mistakes ------- Pero estamos cometiendo los mismo errores Yeah, yeah, that’s what crazy is ------- Yeah, yeah, así de loco es When it’s broken, you say there’s nothing to fix ------- Cuando estamos rotos, dices que no hay nada que arreglar And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay ------- Y tú ruegas, ruegas, ruegas porque todo esté bien Why you’re making all the same mistakes ------- Por qué tú estás cometiendo los mismos errores Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Steve Robson, Wayne Hector, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik. *Los productores son: Steve Robson. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Up All Night